High tibial osteotomy (“HTO”) procedures have become well-established means of treating unicompartmental degenerative arthritis of the knee. This condition occurs due to uneven weight bearing of the femoral condyles on either of the medial or lateral joint compartments of the tibia. Such uneven weight bearing results from either a varus or valgus defect in the tibia. A varus or valgus defect occurs when the knee joint shifts either medially (valgus) or laterally (varus) with respect to the mechanical axis. It is generally accepted that the preferred location for the mechanical axis of the knee is at about 62% of the tibial plateau from medial to lateral. The process for determining the location of the mechanical axis is known in the art. A varus deformity generally results in increased loading on the medial joint compartment, while a valgus defect results in increased loading on the lateral joint compartment. A high-tibial osteotomy procedure uses one of various techniques to bring the knee into proper mechanical alignment by correcting a deformity therein, whether varus or valgus.
One existing high-tibial osteotomy procedure is the opening wedge HTO. In this procedure, a single cut is made from, for example, the medial cortex of the tibia across to near the lateral cortex in order to correct a varus defect. The cut in an opening wedge HTO procedure extends through almost the entire tibia, leaving only enough bone on the lateral tibia to form a hinge section which serves to keep the tibial plateau connected to the remainder of the bone. The cut is then forced open to form a wedge having an angle corresponding to the required amount of angular correction. This procedure can also be used to correct a valgus defect, with the cut originating on the lateral tibia, extending through the tibia to near the medial tibia. The necessary cut is typically made using a cutting guide, of which various forms are known, affixed to the tibia.
Upon completion of the cut, the cutting guide, should one be used in the procedure, is removed and the bone is typically displaced by inserting two plates into the cut and turning a jackscrew. A metal wedge may also be used to expand the wedge cut by impacting the wedge into the cut and advancing it until the desired amount of correction is achieved. Once the cut is opened, an appropriately shaped spacer can be inserted into the cut to support the tibial plateau at the desired angle. The spacer can be made of a known bone-substitute material, an autograft taken from the patient's iliac crest or an allograft taken from a donor. The wedge is then secured in place using hardware typically in the form of bone plates and screws.
An alternative procedure is what is known as a closing-wedge osteotomy. In such a procedure, a wedge of bone is removed from the tibia, closing the opening left by the removal of the wedge, and securing the bone in its new configuration. The wedge is shaped to correspond to the appropriate amount of angular correction necessary to bring the knee joint into proper alignment. Generally the wedge is shaped so as to span almost the entire medial-lateral width of the tibia, leaving only a narrow “hinge” section of bone on the closed end of the wedge. Once the bone wedge is resected, the opening is forced closed and is typically held in such a position using a staple or other similar device, including bone screws and/or plates. Such procedures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,526 to Johnson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,986 to Duffner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,724 to Wehrli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,039 to Hoffman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,695 to Levy, and; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,565 to Huebner.
Various tools have been developed in order to facilitate both the opening and closing wedge osteotomy procedures. Typically, these tools include various cutting guides which are capable of being affixed to the bone and provide a surface which is used to guide a bone saw or other known instrument into proper alignment for the desired cut or cuts. Typically, these guides are designed to affix to either the medial or lateral side of the tibia, depending on the type of correction required and the procedure used. By taking either a medial or lateral approach for cutting, the patellar tendon is easily avoided. However, these approaches make alignment of cuts more difficult because the mechanical axis is not visible from the side of the knee. In the use of the various instruments for forming the appropriate cuts for both opening and closing wedge HTO procedures, the instruments must be removed prior to either opening or closing the wedge. This adds an additional step which prolongs the procedure. Furthermore, in the case of opening wedge HTO instrumentation, the device used to open the wedge must often be removed prior to attempting insertion of a filler implant, should one be used. This is problematic, should further opening of the wedge be necessary, as this would require the device to be re-attached to the tibia.